Ripple Effect
by Malana
Summary: Something as simple as trading seats on an airplane can send your life in a whole new direction. Crossover with Six Feet Under. LilahNate, possible CordeliaAngel


Title: Ripple Effect

Author: Malana

Rating: R, mostly for language

Pairing: Lilah/Nate Fisher, Possible Cordelia/Angel

Spoilers: Starts in Angel Season 2, and the very beginning of Six Feet Under. Things go wildly AU from there.

Summary: Something as simple as switching seats on a plane can send the universe spinning in a totally different direction.

Disclaimer: Angel the Series and its character belong to Joss Whedon, ME, etc. Six Feet Under and its characters belong to Alan Ball and HBO.

"Excuse me."

Lilah Morgan turned around in her airplane seat, to see a pretty dark haired woman, standing in the aisle.

"Yes?"

"I hate to impose, but I was wondering if you might change seats with me." The woman pointed to a seat directly across the aisle. "I was supposed to have a window seat, but my reservations got screwed up."

Lilah studied the woman for a moment. Normally, she would refuse such a request simply on principal. But she her trip to Seattle had been a productive one, and she was feeling generous. She shrugged.

"Why not." Lilah gathered her things and got up, moving to the aisle seat across the way.

"Thank you so much."

Lilah offered the woman a terse smile, before opening her briefcase. Switching seats was one thing; she wasn't about to make small talk with some stranger. She took out the case file of her latest client and began looking through it.

Hearing someone clear his throat, Lilah looked up to see a handsome, if slightly scruffy man standing beside her seat. He had a small backpack slung over one shoulder. He motioned to the seat beside her.

"Can I get by?"

"Of course." Lilah stood to let the man through to his seat.

"I'm Nate Fisher," he said as he sat down.

"Lilah Morgan." Just what she wanted. More small talk.

"You from Seattle?"

Lilah closed her file and looked up. Well, if she was going to be forced to make small talk, at least this guy was good looking. "I'm from L.A. I was just doing business in Seattle. You?"

"I live in Seattle now. I'm just visiting family for Thanksgiving. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer. I'm at Wolfram and Hart."

Nate nodded, "I've heard of them. You guys have handled some pretty high-profile cases. You're firm has quite the reputation."

A smirk crossed Lilah's face. "You don't even know the half of it. So, what do you do?"

"I work at a grocery store."

"Let me guess, a bag boy?"

Nate grimaced, "I happen to be assistant manager of organic produce at the highest buying food co-op in Seattle."

Lilah smiled, "Wow. Looks like I really struck a nerve. There's no need to be so defensive. There's nothing wrong with being a bag boy."

"Tell me, are you always this big of a bitch, or did I do something in particular to piss you off?" Nate asked with a glare.

Lilah cocked her head to one side. "Well, what do you know? I didn't peg you as having a spine."

"You didn't peg me as having a spine? I've been sitting here for like, two minutes. How do you assume you know anything about me?"

Lilah smiled again. "Well, let's see. You're good-looking, but you're utterly aware of it. You're very defensive of your job, covering up for the fact that you feel unfulfilled and inadequate. You were happy with your life when you were 25, but as the years pass, you find that you're growing more and more dissatisfied because you still haven't really done anything meaningful with your life."

"Wow," Nate's voice was flat, but Lilah could tell that she had struck a nerve. "That was a pretty snap judgment, don't you think?"

Lilah shrugged, "I'm a lawyer, I'm used to evaluating people quickly."

"Okay. Then why don't you let me try?" Nate's eyes flashed challengingly. "You're a cold hearted bitch, which you pretend to enjoy, but really it's just a way to hurt people before they can hurt you. Twice since we've been talking you've mentioned being a lawyer, because you like to feel that you're better and more successful than those around you. Really you're waiting to find someone who can give it as good as you can, but you're secretly afraid that will never happen, so you cover by being even harsher."

Lilah nodded slowly. "Not bad. You're wrong about the first part though. I actually do enjoy being a bitch."

Nate let out a short laugh. "This should be a fun flight."

"Better than the normal small talk. At least I'm not going to have to look at picture's of a stranger's kids."

"Very true."

The rest of the flight passed without incident. Lilah and Nate exchanged the occasional barb, but for the most part Lilah just focused on her work, while Nate paged through a magazine.

As they were exiting the plane, Lilah turned to Nate. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

Nate shot her an odd look, "Are you serious."

"Yes."

Nate just shrugged, " Well, my Dad is supposed to be picking me up, but I guess I have a few minutes."

"Good."

They made their way to a coffee stand, and found a free table.

"So," Lilah began as she took a sip of coffee, "Are you happy to be home for the holidays."

Nate snorted, "Not exactly. Don't get me wrong; I love my family, but their pretty much all crazy. I got out of there as soon as I could. I don't really like heading home. You spending time with family?"

Lilah shook her head, "Not really my thing. I'll stop by my mom's for a few hours if I have time. But I'll probably just spend Thanksgiving working."

"Working on Thanksgiving? That sounds lonely."

"It comes with the territory. If I want to make partner, I've got to put in the hours."

Just then Nate's cell phone rang, "That's my father looking for me." He answered the phone. "Hey, Dad. Oh, Dave. Hey. Merry Christmas. Of course I'm 't be better, in fact...What?

Lilah watched as Nate paled.

"Yeah. No. I'm....I'm on my way." Nate turned off the phone, a stunned look on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. There...There was an accident. My father is dead." Nate ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Let me give you a ride." Lilah said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"You don't have to do that."

"Nate. Come on. Let me give you a ride."

Nate nodded. "Thanks."

TBC


End file.
